Défis et bonbons aux citrons
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Voici un regroupement de défis que j'ai relevés dans le forum La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. 1 : Tonks/Sirius (pas amour). 2 : J'ai embrassé un garçon (et j'ai aimé). 3 : Et si ... Godric Gryffondors avait un héritier (Mention de viol et de maltraitance). Puis 2 songs fics. Enjoys
1. Tirage au sort

Hello, voici que je relève un défi où toutes les données ont été tiré au sort.

Voici les termes :

Tirage aux sorts obligatoires :

Personnages : **Nymphadora Tonks** / Sirius Black

Limite de mots : Moins de 500 mots

Limite de temps : Moins de 8 jours

Tirage aux sorts facultatifs :

Adjectif : Abruti [j'ai eu du mal à le poser, parce que j'arrivais à le mettre en nom, en verbe, mais pas en adjectif]

Mot : Abécédaire (Nom masculin, un livre dans lequel on apprend à lire)

Verbe : **Acquitter**

Nom : Wilmer

Prénom : Clarisse

 _Couleur : Blanc_

?

Si Sirius n'aimait pas sa famille, que des consanguins selon lui, il respectait quand même certains de ses membres. D'abord, son oncle Alphard, qui l'avait soutenu quand il n'était pas encore à Poudlard et aidé à prendre son indépendance quand qu'il fut renié. Puis sa cousine Andromeda, qui avait tenu tête à ses parents et à toute la famille pour épouser Ted Tonks avec qui elle eut une fille extraordinaire du nom Nymphadora. Une enfant adorable qui avait hérité d'une capacité rare, lamétamorphomagie.

Il se souvint la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à 15 ans. Il venait de fuguer de chez lui et c'était réfugié chez son meilleur ami, James Potter. Andromeda était passée prendre de ses nouvelles, après avoir appris sa fugue, et avait pris avec elle sa petite fille de tout juste 2 ans.

Lui, l'enfant rebel, farceur, enjôleur, **abruti** , avait totalement fondu devant le sourire de ce petit ange. Et tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, la petite fille avait changé ses cheveux en noir et des yeux gris, comme les siens. A cet instant, elle ressembla vraiment à sa petite sœur.

Il l'aima tout de suite, se promettant de toujours protéger son innocence et de prendre soin d'elle. Et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il respectait cette promesse.

Suite à son arrestation après la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme qu'on lui mettait sur le dos, il s'était retrouvé dans une cellule sombre. Il avait déprimé un instant, avant de se reprendre, gardant espoir. Il pensa alors à ses deux bonheurs : son filleul, Harry Potter, désormais orphelin et en danger, et sa petite cousine, Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora avait toujours été quelqu'un de joyeux. Déjà toute petite, elle passait son temps à sourire et à aider les autres en voyant le bon côté des choses. Ce fut donc sans surprise pour elle quand elle fut répartie à Poufsouffle … Même si sa mère regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir fait lire l' **abécédaire** pour qu'elle prenne goût aux livres.

Son besoin de justice et de sauver les gens l'avait conduit à devenir Auror, puis à s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phoenix avec sa meilleure amie, **Clarisse Wilmer**.

Elle y avait retrouvé son cousin préféré, Sirius Black, évadé depuis 2 ans, et y avait rencontré le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Remus Lupin. Quand il y eut les enfants des autres membres, elle s'amusait à changer d'apparences, passant du roux, au cheveux de jais, à un contraste avec un teint **blanc** Malfoyen.

Quand Sirius mourut, passant à travers un artefact magique, Nymphadora fut inconsolable. Ce fut Remus qui trouva les mots qui arrivèrent à l'apaiser : « Il est revenu pour protéger les deux personnes qu'il aimait et il est parti en s'assurant de s'acquitter de toutes ses promesses. Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de penser à nous et d'enterrer nos morts. »

484 mots ! j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi.

Merci à MelleMani, qui m'a aidé pour la correction et le remaniement des phrases.

Neko-chan a commencé par désespérer (plus de 6000 mots au départ) et a fini heureuse (fic enfin terminée).

Neko-chan a hâte de connaître votre avis.


	2. J'ai embrassé un garçon (et j'ai aimé)

J'ai embrassé un garçon (et j'ai aimé).

Harry n'était pas concentré. Hermione non plus.

Ils avaient en tête d'autres choses que les devoirs pour l'instant (ce qui pour Hermione est extraordinaire). Tout d'eux regardaient les deux roux qui passait leur temps a embrassé respectivement Dean et Lavande. Énervés, et aussitôt que la cloche sonna, ils se rangèrent leurs affaires.

Toute la journée, ils restèrent ensemble en ignorant tout le monde.

Le soir, Neuville, pour détendre l'atmosphère, avait proposé d'organiser une petite soirée entre garçons. Et comme tout le monde avait accepté, Harry leur céda. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et commencèrent à préparer le sol avec plein de coussins. Harry appela Dobby qui leur fit venir des pâtisseries et des boissons (pas d'alcool). Seamus sortit un paquet de cartes et ils commencèrent à jouer tous ensemble. Malgré le début un peu tendu, ils finirent par rigoler et s'amuser. Après avoir jouer aux cartes et avoir fini quasiment à poil, ils jouèrent à Action/Vérité. Les actions détendirent encore plus et les vérités, dénouèrent les langues.

Mais alors que la soirée se passait plutôt bien, Ron mit, comme d'habitude, les pieds dans le chaudron :

_ Pourquoi toi et Hermione aviez l'air si en colère aujourd'hui ?

Sans répondre, autrement que par un regard noir, Harry se leva et partit dans la Salle Commune. Là, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et regarda les flammes, allumées magiquement, dansées devant lui. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul, mais fut rejoins par Seamus, qui se mit à ses pieds.

_ Est-ce que c'est à cause de Ginny et Dean ? Et j'imagine que Hermione est totalement en colère contre Ron. Faut dire qu'il est pas mal aveugle. Tout le monde le sait que Ron et Hermio ….

Harry écouta vaguement Seamus parler de la vie d'un couple normal. Mais il se redressa bien vite, ayant entendu quelque chose le perturbant.

_ Tu es amoureux de Dean ?

_ Je croyais que tu n'écoutais plus déjà. Oui je l'aime. Et le voir embrasser Ginny … à chaque fois ça me fait mal. Mais bon si il est hétéro je peux rien y faire.

_ Je suis peut-être aveugle aussi en ce qui concerne les sentiments, mais je sais que Dean te regarde de la même manière que toi tu le regardes.

_ Tu es gentil Harry.

Sur ces paroles, Seamus embrassa son ami sur la joue.

_ Comment ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ? Demanda timidement le jeune brun.

_ C'est pas différent que d'embrasser une fille ? Ria l'autre garçon et il ajouta, enjôleur : Tu veux essayer.

Harry rougit tellement, que Seamus rit de plus belle. Mais le plus jeune murmura qu'il voulait bien.

Seamus lui caressa la joue et, avant qu'il ne put réagir, se fit embrasser par Harry. C'était maladroit comme attendu mais le plus grand reprit le contrôle calmant son ami. Ils commencèrent par de chastes baisers, puis Seamus vint titiller les lèvres de son vis à vis avec sa langue, quémandant l'entrée. Quand Harry, surpris, ouvrit la bouche, la petite mutine vint se glisser dedans pour danser avec sa conjointe.

Finalement, les deux compères s'éloignèrent, pantelants, mais avec un sourire sur le visage.

_ Allez petit Ryry, reprend toi. Il faudrait pas qu'on te surprenne comme ça.

Seamus se redressa et embrassa légèrement la joue du dit ''petit Ryry'' :

_ Je vais aller me déclarer à Dean, dit-il en partant. Au fait, j'ai pas vraiment envie que ça se sache donc … pas un mot d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, il remonta les escaliers vers le dortoir, laissant un Harry un peu perdu : il avait aimé, et même bien aimé. C'était différent de la fois avec Cho. Moins mouillé, mais en même temps un peu … humide … mais tellement bizarre.

_ Harry ? Est-ce que tu viens bien d'embrasser Seamus Finnigan ?

Tiens ! Hermione ! Je vais devoir lui expliquer. Peut-être que elle pourra m'aider à trouver mes mots. Et aussi à m'avouer à Ginny ….


	3. Briser ses chaînes

**Briser ses chaînes**

Voici un petit OS, qui est devenu plus que ce qu'il devait être.

Vraiment. Au début, je voulais juste en faire un "délire d'un soir", en pensant ma fin je me suis dit qu'elle irait bien avec mon défi "Et si …" proposé sur mon magnifique forum (j'y suis modératrice), La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons.

Je ne vais pas vous gâcher le suspense, je vais vous laisser deviner mon "Et si … " et je vous donnerais la solution dans le prochain chapitre de Défis et Bonbons aux citrons

Disclamer: Pas à moi (sauf Cristal)

Rating : T (on parle quand même de viol, même si je ne le décrit pas)

Pairing : OC, Voldemort, Harry Potter

Avertissement : Ne prend pas en compte les Horcrux (je sais pas l'écrire ? et alors), l'action principale se passe entre le 4e et le 5e livre

* * *

Beaucoup se demandent si les Malfoy sont génétiquement modifiés pour ne produire que des garçons. Mais en réalité, une fois de temps en temps, une fille vient à naître, ayant contrer la potion spéciale. Cette potion permet de tuer tout fœtus fille.

Cristal Malfoy fut l'une de celles qui passa à travers. Elle naquit en 1977 et eut à la naissance, comme toutes les rares filles Malfoy, la mémoire de ses ancêtres.

Comme sa tante avant elle, elle apprit la vérité sur l'histoire des Malfoy. La sorte de malédiction qui planait sur sa famille.

Toute jeune fille Malfoy sera offerte à ses 15 ans aux descendants du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Heureusement, grâce à la défaite de l'actuel descendant Serpentard face au bébé Potter, Cristal échappa quelques temps à son "devoir".

Ses parents l'envoyèrent à Durmstrang, pour l'éloigner du pays au cas où le redouté personnage.

Et il revint, quelques années plus tard, lors d'un tournoi, auquel Cristal participait : le Tournoi des 3 (4 ?) Sorciers.

Si personnes ne voulaient croire à son retour, la famille Malfoy fut obligé de le supporter. En effet, le Lord élu domicile dans leur Manoir et il en fit même son quartier général. De plus Lucius dut reprendre la propagande et les manipulations en faveur du fou à la face de serpent, Narcissa dut s'occuper des évadés d'Azkaban et Draco dut se soumettre et faire quelques missions d'espionnage à Poudlard.

Mais le pire fut pour Cristal, qui devait satisfaire la moindre des envies de "l'homme". Si au début ce fut de simples demandes, comme "prépare moi à manger, ranges la chambre, ..etc", ça devint vite des choses différentes.

La première fois qu'il la viola se fut lorsque son père se fit capturer au Ministère et il continua depuis.

Cristal ne put rien faire, en raison du sort qui l'obligeait à se soumettre. Mais l'un des avantages de ce sort était que personne d'autre que Lord Voldemort ou sa famille ne pouvait la toucher et lui faire du mal. Ainsi elle évita nombre d'accidents mortels de la part de Bellatrix. C'est vrai que ça tante maternelle est amoureuse depuis longtemps de l'homme et elle ne s'en cache pas.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Cristal entendit parler d'une opération à laquelle son père participait en compagnie de quelques fidèles et où Voldemort irait pour donner le coup final. Quand Lucius allait partir, sa fille s'accrocha à lui, sans qu'il le sache et ils atterrirent tous au Ministère de la Magie.

Se cachant rapidement, elle put suivre les événements à distance. Elle réussit, in extremis, à sauver Sirius Black, son cousin, l'échangeant contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à empêcher Voldemort de posséder Harry Potter. Néanmoins, quand celui-ci réussit à l'éjecter de sa tête, Cristal, se précipita vers eux, couteau en main. Et l'enfonça en plein cœur du substrat d'homme.

Quand la lame traversa, elle crut un instant avoir échoué, mais le lien mental qui la liait au monstre se rompit et une vision lui vint.

 _Quand le dernier Serpentard mourra de la main de l'unique fille Malfoy, l'héritier Gryffondors, guérira le cœur et l'âme blessée du cristal ardent._

Cristal était enfin libre. Quand elle s'écroula, épuisée, elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, Harry Potter se précipiter vers elle et la soutenir.

Les personnes du Ministère, qui avaient vu les derniers événements, furent effrayés, mais en même temps soulagés que tout se soit terminé, même si ils ne savaient pas quand ça avait commencé.

Le Ministre, rageant de la mauvaise image qui le menaçait, fit arrêter tous les Mangemorts présents.

Dumbledore, lui rageait pour une autre raison : son pion n'avait pas exécuté la mission qu'il lui avait donné.

Rita Skeeter, qui avait eu vent des événements, pu faire son article choc, même si elle fut légèrement triste de ne pas pouvoir conter une bataille épique entre Le Survivant et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En plus maintenant, elle se devait de lui donner un nouveau surnom, ainsi qu'un à celle qui l'avait tué … quelque chose comme ….

 _ **Celle-qui-a-vaincu-celui-qui-est-mort**_

Un nom un peu pompeux, mais tellement amusant, pour elle. Elle écrit même un article magnifique, la décrivant comme une héroïne mystérieuse.

Non loin de là, à Sainte Mangouste, Cristal, veillée par Harry Potter, se faisait soigner. Le jeune homme apprit les souffrance physique qu'elle vécut et il décida de tout faire pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Quand la jeune Malfoy sortit de l'hôpital, elle se rétablit en se faisant aider par Harry pour se rétablir. Elle ne put se faire approcher d'un autre homme que lui. Mais finalement, grâce à Harry et à Sirius Black, innocenté depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Peter Pettygrow, elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Et aujourd'hui elle se mariait par amour et non par devoir. Bien que Sirius se fit un devoir de la rendre heureuse, "obligé" par son, maintenant, beau-père, Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Avez-vous devinez mon ''Et si …'' ? Sans tricher bien sûr. C'est très subtil et je pense qu'on le devine difficilement. Dans le prochain OS, vous aurez la réponse.


	4. Je sais comment est mort Voldemort

Recueil de One-Shot

Auteur : Neko Kirei (et son amie Lena)

Disclamer : Tous à JKR . . . et la chanson à Shym

Rating : K ?

C'est plusieurs drabbles en OS

One-Shot n°2 : « Je sais » comment est mort Voldemort

* * *

Cette histoire se passe au Manoir Riddle où les mangemorts faisaient leur rapport au Lord-dont-presque-tout-le-monde-a-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom-Voldemort, leur Maître.

Les doloris s'enchaînaient avec les missions infructueuses et peu de mangemorts restèrent debout.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient derrière ses cheveux de jaie : c'était Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Potter ! As-tu tellement envie de mourir ? Dit le vieux à la face de serpent.

Ce n'est pas moi qui va mourir, mais toi !

Que tu crois

Non je sais !

Soudain, une musique retentit et seul Harry semblait la connaître. Il se déhanchait légèrement, puis la musique devint plus entraînante. Les paroles se firent entendre/.

 _Je sais, que je ne suis pas toujours facile et,_

 _Je sais que je te rends la vie parfois difficile,_

 _Je sais que c'est dur, c'est dur d'être toi,_

 _Mais je sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça_

Harry dansait de façon sexy

 _Hey hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis moi_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir me tuer des yeux? (tuer des yeux)_

 _Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?_

 _Crie de tout ton corps,_

 _Je sais je te rends fou,_

 _Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein_

Harry s'était approché d'un Voldemort surpris et les mangemorts sifflaient le beau et sensuel Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

 _Je sais, que t'en a parfois par dessus la tête et,_

 _Je sais que je pourrais des fois t'épargner peut-être,_

 _Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça,_

 _Mais je sais que je te mets hors de toi (Oh baby)_

Lorsque le refrain revint, Harry collait le Lord Noir

 _Hey hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis moi_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir me tuer des yeux? (tuer des yeux)_

 _Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?_

 _Crie de tout ton corps,_

 _Je sais je te rends fou,_

 _Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein_

 _Hein hein (Ça te va, ça te va plutôt bien)_

 _Hein hein_

 _Hein hein (Non non non non)_

 _Mais dis moi toi, si grand si fort,_

 _Cet homme que personne atteint,_

 _Ce cœur de pierre, ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main,_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a baby?_

 _Qu'est-ce que t'as? (Hey hey)_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Puis revint le refrain et, lors de celui-ci, beaucoup de mangemorts s'écroulèrent, le sang s'écoulant par le nez.

 _Hey hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis moi_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir me tuer des yeux? (tuer des yeux)_

 _Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?_

 _Crie de tout ton corps,_

 _Je sais je te rends fou,_

 _Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _Vas-y crie un peu, mais dis moi_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir me tuer des yeux? (tuer des yeux)_

 _Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?_

 _Crie de tout ton corps,_

 _Je sais je te rends fou,_

 _Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein_

Lorsque vint la fin de la chansons, l'épée de Gryffondors apparut dans les mains de Harry et ce dernier l'enfonça dans la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Tu vois Tom, j'avais raison : je sais.

Il s'avéra que les mangemorts qui étaient restés en vie étaient des espions de Harry, parmi eux ce trouvait les amants du brun de Gryffondors : Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape ainsi que son meilleur ami : Draco Malfoy.

Tous les quatre sortirent du Manoir en chantonnant.

* * *

Alors Alors

J'avoue ça date la chanson. Mais je l'adorais à l'époque et j'avais écrit une trame pour ça


	5. Draco ou Lunin Malfoy

Hiro de la Luna

Dans un grand Manoir, loin de toutes habitations, jouait un petit garçon au coin du feu. Ses parents absent, sa garde avait été donné à son parrain. Devant la cheminée, Severus Snape regardait son filleul, Draco Malfoy.

Il réfléchis en instant, puis il se leva.

Dis moi Draco, aimerais-tu que je te raconte une belle histoire ?

Oh ui Pa-ain.

Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ta famille.

« La famille Malfoy n'avait pas toujours été noble et de Sang-Pur.

En réalité, Les Malfoy était jadis dans les temps très anciens et oubliés de tous, une famille de gitans. Mais ils ne s'appelaient pas encore Malfoy. On les nommaient les Malway, parce que pour les personnes qui les croisaient, ils étaient ceux qu'on ne devait pas suivre.

Les Malway eurent un jour une fille et celle-ci, grandissant, était de plus en plus belle. Mais aucune personnes ne voulait l'approcher en raison de son nom et les autres gitans étaient aussi effrayés du nom qu 'elle portait.

La jeune femme était tellement triste, de ne trouver personne qui ne la verrait elle et pas son nom, qu'elle alla prier la Lune »

D'un coup de baguette, le maître des potions fit entendre une musique pour accompagner son récit.

 _Idiot qui ne comprend pas_

 _La légende qui comme ça_

 _Dit qu'une gitane_

 _Implora la lune_

 _Jusqu'au lever du jour_

 _Pleurant elle demandait_

 _Un gitan qui voudrait_

 _L'épouser par amour_

« La femme revint plusieurs jours de suite tant son désir de se marier était grand. Après plus d'un mois, alors que la Lune était ronde et pleine, elle lui répondit. »

 _« Tu auras ton homme, femme brune_

 _Du ciel répondit la pleine lune,_

 _Mais il faut me donner_

 _Ton enfant le premier_

 _Dès que te sera né »_

 _Cell'qui pour un homme_

 _Son enfant immole_

 _Bien peu l'aurait aimé_

« Alors la femme désireuse et heureuse que la Lune lui réponde, accepta le marché. On essaya pas de comprendre les raisons de l'acceptation de le Lune. Elle était généreuse et c'est tout ce que la femme se souvint »

 _Lune tu veux être mère_

 _Tu ne trouves pas l'amour_

 _Qui exauce ta prière_

 _Dis-moi lune d'argent_

 _Toi qui n'as pas de bras_

 _Comment bercer l'enfant_

 _Hijo de la luna_

« Finalement, la femme rencontra un homme, un bon gitan fidèle à ses racines et aux traditions, et l'épousa. Elle était heureuse … Mais elle avait oublié la Lune et sa promesse. Mais celle-ci lui revint à son souvenir quand elle se trouva être enceinte. Et quelque mois plus tard elle donna naissance sous la Lune bien ronde. »

 _D'un gitan cannelle_

 _Naquit l'enfant_

 _Tout comme l'hermine_

 _Il était blanc_

 _Ses prunelles grises_

 _Pas couleur olive_

 _Fils albinos de lune_

 _« Maudit soit-tu bâtard!_

 _T'es le fils d'un gadjo_

 _T'es le fils d'un blafard »_

« La Lune avait prévenu que l'enfant lui revenait, alors elle l'avait créé à son image »

 _Lune tu veux être mère_

 _Tu ne trouves pas l'amour_

 _Qui exauce ta prière_

 _Dis-moi lune d'argent_

 _Toi qui n'as pas de bras_

 _Comment bercer l'enfant_

 _Hijo de la luna_

« Mais bien entendu ça ne passa pas pour le 'père' de l'enfant qui se 'vengea' »

 _Le gitan se croyant déshonoré_

 _Couteau en main sa femme alla trouver_

 _« L'enfant n'est pas de moi_

 _Tu m'as trompé je vois »_

 _A mort il la blessa_

 _Et l'enfant dans ses bras_

 _La colline il monta_

 _Là-haut l'abandonna..._

« La Lune recueillit alors SON fils et l'éleva »

 _Lune tu veux être mère_

 _Tu ne trouves pas l'amour_

 _Qui exauce ta prière_

 _Dis-moi lune d'argent_

 _Toi qui n'as pas de bras_

 _Comment bercer l'enfant_

 _Hijo de la luna_

« Elle fit de son mieux, toute seule, pour prendre soin de lui »

 _Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit_

 _De joie aussi la lune s'arrondit_

 _Et lorsque l'enfant pleure_

 _Elle décroit pour lui faire_

 _Un berceau de lumière_

« De part la magie qu'elle avait généré pour donner naissance à l'enfant, celui-ci développa une magie similaire à celle des sorciers. Alors la Lune lui apprit ce qu'elle put et quand il eut 15 ans, l'enfant partit rejoindre le monde des humains. Il y découvrit les sorciers, qui ne vivaient pas encore cachés, et il y vécut également. Il rencontra tant de monde. Il apprit tellement plus, mais en même temps de façons différentes. Le garçon était enfin heureux.

Mais il connaissait son histoire et le nom de ses ancêtres maternels alors, pour leur rendre hommage et les honorer en même temps, il prit le nom de sa mère et le changea juste un peu. De Hijo Malway, il devint Lunin Malfoy.

Et durant des générations on se racontait cette histoire. Mais Abraxa ne l'a jamais raconté à Lucius, pensant que c'était un passé honteux et signe de l'impureté des Malfoy.

Pour ma part je pense que c'est pas vraiment cela. Il faut connaître son passé pour avancé vers l'avenir. Alors ton Oncle Maximilian, m'a raconté l'histoire quand tu es né pour que je te la raconte et que tu la transmettes à ton tour. »

Malheureusement Draco, On vit dans une époque sombre et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans les années à suivre. Je voudrais que jamais tu n'oublie que tout le monde est né dans la poussière et la misère et que c'est pas la cuillère que tu as dans la bouche qui te donnera ce que tu veux. Si tu désire quelque chose, c'est à toi de l'atteindre et de tout faire pour l'avoir, sans jamais tricher, ni mentir.

Pa-ain. E comp-ends pas.

C'est pas grave petit Draco. Je sais que c'est difficile de comprendre pour toi mais plus tard tu comprendra tout ce que je viens de te dire.

Severus secoua à nouveau sa baguette et une lumière se fit autour de la tête du petit.

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et s'endormit doucement dans les bras de l'homme. Il le mit au lit et resta un peu avec lui, le temps que ses parents reviennent.

En grandissant, Draco avait oublié cette histoire. Mais quelques fois, il lui arrivait d'avoir des flashs d'une autre vie. De la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemblait.

Et une nuit, lors de son 15e anniversaire, alors que dehors la Lune était ronde et brillait, Draco se souvint. Il se souvint de l'histoire de son ancêtre et il se promit de toujours la transmettre. Il se souvint des paroles de son parrain et jamais il ne les oublia plus, les marquant au fer rouge dans sa tête.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se posa des questions sur Voldemort et qu'il refusa de le suivre, malgré les menace. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il livra le Maître de son père sans remord, ni scrupule, l'éjectant de son Manoir.

Et c'est grâce à ça qu'il décida de suivre son cœur et d'épouser la personne qu'il aimait plutôt que de se plier aux traditions Sang-Pur.

Et quelques années plus tard, ses jumeaux étaient couchés dans leur lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et Draco racontait l'histoire qui lui avait sauvé la vie … sous le regard amoureux de son époux.


	6. Hermione, ermite

Bonjour à tous !

Bon j'ai écrit un petit OS sur un personnage que je n'apprécie pas forcément sur un sujet que je n'aime pas vraiment ... mais j'ai quand même écrit ce défi.

 **Verity about Harry Potter : Three characters, one card : L'ermite - Hermione Granger**

Et j'aime à croire que je l'ai réussi ... enfin j'espère ... alors voilà ...

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

La famille Granger avait toujours été catholique, bien que pas énormément pratiquante. Mais quand leur fille unique se mit à faire des choses étranges, ses parents décidèrent de la faire examiner par des prêtres. Ceux-ci décrèterent qu'elle était possédée par le diable, mais que l'exorcisme ne servait à rien. Alors, la petite fille de 8 ans prit la décision de vivre éloignée de tout pour éviter de faire du mal aux autres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans un vieux monastère français isolé du monde. Elle ne croisait jamais personne, mais elle savait que des moines passaient pour lui fournir certaines choses essentielles. Mais d'année en année, elle en avait de moins en moins besoin, car elle apprit comment se gérer toute seule : la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage, la couture, …

Ainsi vécu Hermione Granger, en ermite.


	7. Le Procès le plus stupide du siècle

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS qui répond (oui encore) à un défi de la Gazette du bonbon aux citrons :

 **Cache Coeur fait sa loi : N.21 :** **Au Canada, il est interdit de retirer son pansement en public.**

Et forcément, j'ai écrit un petit truc stupide, mais j'en suis satisfaite donc ça va ...

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Le procès le plus stupide du siècle. Enfin selon lui.

Dire qu'il était juste allé en vacances. Bien sûr, maladroit comme il avait été, il s'est blessé. Oh pas gravement, juste assez pour avoir quelques pansements. Puis au bout d'un moment, il en avait eu marre de ces pansements et il avait voulu les enlever. Et avec sa chance légendaire, des policiers étaient passés par là et l'avaient arrêté.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début. Mais on lui avait dit ce qu'on lui reprochait : "Il est interdit de retirer ses pansements en public"

Évidemment, il arriva à prouver, lors de son procès, qu'il était juste en vacances et qu'il ignorait cette règle. Alors il n'eut qu'à payer une petite amende, une amende de rien du tout, surtout pour son compte en banque bien rempli.

Néanmoins, cette expérience lui était restée en travers de la gorge et il se jura de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il visiterait un pays. Il vérifiera autant les lois moldues que les lois sorcières pour ne plus faire d'erreur.


	8. Pour lui

Bonjour à tous

Voici aujourd'hui un petit OS et son bonus.

C'était un vrai défi pour moi, parce que c'est sur des personnages dont je n'ai pas l'habitude : Narcissa avec Lucius Malfoy, les frères Lestrange et Bellatrix. Mais je pense avoir réussi.

Donc, bonne lecture.

Neko Kirei

* * *

Depuis toujours, elle sait qu'elle sera mariée avec un homme que ses parents choisiront pour elle. Elle n'en est pas dérangé plus que ça, après tout elle a grandi avec l'idée que les mariages arrangés sauveront les sorciers de l'extinction.

Mais elle n'imaginait pas tombé amoureuse. Surtout pas de celui qui aurait dû être l'époux de sa sœur.

Elle n'avait que 7 ans, mais elle savait qu'elle en était totalement amoureuse.

Et le lendemain, suite à la Répartition de sa sœur, son mariage avait été annulé. Sa sœur, la parfaite Bellatrix Black avait atterri à Poufsouffle. La pire maison pour un Black.

C'était alors la sœur cadette, Andromeda qui s'était vu marié à l'homme. Mais deux ans plus tard, celle-ci aussi fut placée à Poufsouffle et elle n'en semblait pas mécontente, contrairement à l'aînée.

Normalement, elle aurait dû se marier avec l'objet de son désir, suite à ses incidents honteux.

Mais un homme la réclama. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, il était beau, charmant, venait d'une puissante famille. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Et lui non plus. "Je dois échapper au mariage avec les Crabbe. Tu es un bien meilleur parti." lui avait-il dit.

Et la famille Malfoy était trop puissante et importante pour qu'elle refuse l'honneur que lui faisait l'héritier.

Mais elle refusait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors, dès son entrée à Poudlard, à Serpentard pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents, elle demanda à ses parents de ne pas renier Bellatrix et de la marier quand même au fils aîné des Lestrange. Ses parents acceptèrent.

À son 16e anniversaire, Bellatrix Black fut fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange.

Mais il s'avéra que la jeune femme était stérile. Et si quiconque était au courant, cela causerait beaucoup de problèmes, comme l'annulation du mariage.

Rodolphus, qui voyait également son intérêt dans ce mariage, ne dit rien à sa famille. En revanche, il en parla à son frère. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son frère, complotait avec la benjamine Black, car il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère.

Mais Rabastan était amoureux d'elle. Qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de la beauté, de la grâce, de l'innocence, de la perfection de Narcissa Black. La jeune fille était tout ça et bien plus. Il aurait fallu être aveugle ou gay pour ne pas le voir. Respectivement comme son frère et Lucius Malfoy.

Malgré cet amour, ou pour cet amour, il en vint à parler de la jeune Black à son frère. Et, comme prévu, celui-ci tomba amoureux.

Lors du bal de la fête de Yule, Narcissa arriva avec sa famille, mais dansa presque toute la soirée avec l'héritier Malfoy.

A un moment de la soirée, celui-ci la prit à part, pour lui parler :

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas ...

-Je sais, je dois garder ma virginité pour mon futur époux. Pour toi.

-Mais tu veux vraiment faire ça avec lui ?

-Je ne devrais pas, mais je l'aime.

-Je comprend. Je vais essayer de t'aider. Sans que personne ne soit au courant, ne t'inquiète.

-Tu es au moins un excellent ami, sourit la jeune femme.

Lucius alla en parler avec l'homme et Rodolphus accepta, même si ça voulait dire passer juste après le fiancé de la jeune fille.

Pour le Nouvel An, à minuit, l'héritier Malfoy et les frères Lestrange se retrouvèrent dans un hôtel moldu, où les attendaient déjà Narcissa. Et la nuit fut à eux.

Bien entendu, pour la réussite de leur plan, Lucius fut le premier, mais utilisa des moyens de contraception, de même que Rabastan. Ainsi, l'enfant à naître serait assurément celui de l'aîné Lestrange.

Il fallut attendre 8 mois. Et, en plein milieu de l'été, naquit le petit Alden Lestrange. Ils le firent passer pour l'enfant de Bellatrix, avec un sort préalablement posé sur la supposée mère. Cependant cela avait créé quelques complications pour la plus jeune des Black, qui devrait encore attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir retomber enceinte.

Et, en attendant ce moment, elle eut son diplôme de Poudlard, et passait toutes ses nuits dans les bras de son amant et de son frère - parce qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier le jeune Lestrange - tandis que son "vrai" mari, passait ses nuits dans les bras d'hommes.

Finalement, les mariages arrangés était très utiles, plus utiles qu'elle ne le pensait … parce qu'au moins, elle était heureuse.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Cela répond à deux petits défis : Narcissa Malfoy sur le thème du mariage et Bellatrix Lestrange à Poufsouffle (juste évoquer ici, mais c'est surtout pour les conséquences de cette répartition, le bonus est spécialement écrit pour la Répartition de Bellatrix)

Une petite review ?

Neko kiisss


	9. Pour lui (Bonus)

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, entourée de tous les autres premier année. Elle avait entendu toutes les théories débiles des autres, allant de tests écrits à un combat avec une quelconque créature magique : sans doute des futurs Serdaigles et Gryffondors. Mais elle, elle savait ce qui allait les répartir : le Choixpeau. Un vieux chapeau ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondors, regardant dans les esprits des futurs élèves pour pouvoir choisir la maison qui leur convient.

Il n'empêche que, même sans savoir le moyen de répartition, tous avait leur préférence pour la maison dans laquelle il voulait atterrir. Et elle également. Elle voulait aller à Serpentard. Comme toute sa famille. Être une fière Serpentarde. Rendre fiers ses parents. Rendre fier son Lord.

En fait oui, c'était lui qu'elle voulait le plus rendre fier.

-Black, Bellatrix.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant le mot qu'elle espérait.

"Et bien, une Black. J'aime bien répartir la famille Black. C'est toujours très amusant. Et puis votre esprit parfaitement rangé est toujours d'un grand réconfort pour moi. Dommage que vous ne passiez pas plus tard, après tout le fouillis des autres. Ah ... Bon allez. Où vais-je te mettre ?

"Gryffondors, il n'en est pas question.

"Serdaigle ... tu n'es pas assez studieuse.

"En réalité, j'hésite. Tu as un esprit très Serpentard, c'est sûr. Mais tu es également rempli de sentiments d'amour, de tendresse et de dévotion pour la personne que tu aimes. Oui je pense que ça t'irait bien."

-Non, murmura-t-elle.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

"Pour cet amour. Pour lui."

Non  
Elle resta assise, catatonique. Dans la salle aussi tout était silencieux. Les Serdaigles ne savaient pas quoi dire et analysaient la situation. Les Gryffondors étaient, pour certains, surpris, pour d'autres, comploteurs. Les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards noirs et affichaient un visage pleins de dégoût. Les Poufsouffles, eux, ne savaient pas si il fallait réagir et applaudir ou pas.

Finalement, le professeur MacGonagall prit le Choixpeau de la tête de la jeune fille et lui demanda de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

Elle se leva, comme un inferi, et alla à la place qu'on lui indiquait.

Oui.

Bellatrix Black, fille aînée d'une famille de Serpentards depuis plusieurs générations, a été répartie à Poufsouffle.

Et la Répartition reprit.


	10. HHL

Gloire à Zeno

Dans le cadre du Sorcier Secret, je suis tombé sur Zenophys et franchement c'est dur ...

J'espère que ce que je vais écrire va te plaire ma chère Zeno  
Neko kiisss

(Un grand merci à Nashi et à Paul pour leur aide en tant que bêta ... parce que vraiment j'en ai eu besoin)

(Je m'excuse que ce Xover Sherlock/Harry Potter soit dans un recueil normalement réservé uniquement aux OS HP ... pas de "mais" je l'ai mis là et puis c'est tout ... XD)

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était assis à son bureau, traitant papier sur papier, étant le seul capable de le faire. Mais, depuis que son frère était avec John et la petite Rosamund, il avait plus de temps pour son travail. Et pour son petit ami.

Ça avait eu lieu après l'épisode avec sa sœur. Quand Scotland Yard l'avait retrouvé à Sherrinford, assez mal en point. Sherlock avait sauvé John et avait secouru l'esprit d'Euros. Puis il avait demandé à l'être qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami - hormis bien sûr le docteur Watson - de prendre soin de lui. Et il l'avait fait. Il l'avait aidé à guérir. Il l'avait grondé aussi d'avoir été aussi stupide d'avoir enfermé sa sœur, plutôt que de prendre soin d'elle dans un environnement sain. Il avait été pour lui comme une bouffée d'air et la claque dont il avait besoin. Il lui avait donné de l'affection et l'avait souvent sermonné quand il devenait trop...« Holmes ». Alors, pour tout ça, Mycroft lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et il en avait ressenti des frissons étranges au fond de son ventre.

Mais, en ce jour, derrière son bureau, Mycroft pensait encore à son...petit-ami - que c'était doux comme mot finalement, très agréable à dire - tout en finissant de traiter son dernier papier. Celui-ci datait d'il y a déjà un an et parlait de personnes qu'il détestait.

Mycroft n'était pas quelqu'un qui détestait facilement. Soit il était totalement indifférent, soit il était exaspéré - comme avec son frère. Mais Eux, il ne les supportait pas.

Eux, c'est les sorciers. Une communauté vivant caché, derrière des sorts. Mais, autant son propre gouvernement l'exaspérait assez souvent, autant leur gouvernement n'était rempli que d'incapables et de minables manipulables.

Le papier traitant un sujet néanmoins assez important, la fin de leur guerre. Il parlait de la mort de leur "mage noir", tué par...un bébé ?

...Quoi ? Il relut la phrase. C'était correct. Le mage noir, grand criminel impossible à arrêter par leur autorité - étant même plus dangereux que Moriarty ! - avait été tué par un bébé de quinze mois, un certain Harry Potter. Il y était aussi mentionné qu'un criminel avait tué un sorcier et une vingtaine de non-sorciers dans une ruelle, mais qu'il avait été appréhendé. Rien de bien intéressant, alors il rangea le journal dans le classeur réservé aux sorciers.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise et avisa l'heure. Peut-être pourrait-il rentrer plus tôt et passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami. Il se décida à l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Gregory Lestrade, car c'était lui, décrocha son téléphone et fut surpris de voir le nom de son petit-ami s'afficher.

-M...Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, devina l'aîné des Holmes.

-Je...oui.

Lestrade était toujours un peu impressionné de ses déductions, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Et pourtant il se doutait que Sherlock ne devait pas être le seul de la famille.

-Je suis en route vers une scène de crime. Ce n'est pas tellement le meilleur moment.

-D'accord. Je...je voulais juste te dire que j'ai fini mon boulot et que je voulais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu doives travailler. Je t'attendrais à la maison. Passe une bonne journée. Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin.

-Euh...c'est que...D'accord. Au revoir.

Mycroft raccrocha en premier. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il en avait un peu marre que son petit-ami ait autant de travail. Après, il avait besoin de ce travail pour vivre, et surtout pas au crochet de l'aîné des Holmes. Mais pour Mycroft, les horaires particulières de son compagnon le dérangeaient.

Quand arriva le soir, Gregory rentra chez lui, fatigué, et trouva Mycroft, lisant dans le lit.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda le nouvel arrivé, hésitant.

-Des papiers et encore des papiers. Beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps. Et toi ? Ce meurtre ?

-Une vieille dame retrouvée morte chez elle, entourée de ses chats. Elle devait garder un gamin et c'est la famille qui, en revenant le chercher, ont trouvé le garçon caché dans la maison et la dame morte au milieu de son salon. Le plus étrange c'est que ce meurtre ressemble à d'autres ayant eu lieu il y a plus d'un an. Tu sais, les infos en ont beaucoup parlé et nous ça nous a fait beaucoup travailler. Les personnes sont retrouvées morts chez eux d'une crise cardiaque après avoir été torturé, mais sans jamais être touché. Il n'y a aucune empreinte, ni aucune arme du crime. Pourtant la victime est tantôt couverte de plaies comme faite au couteau, tantôt de brûlures, jamais la même torture, mais ils meurent tous d'une crise cardiaque, même les plus jeunes. C'est vraiment étrange. Sinon, on a essayé de parler au garçon, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il a pourtant deux ans, il devrait savoir parler un minimum, mais rien. Donc on ne sait pas s'il a vu quelque chose ou pas.

-Je..., dis Mycroft pensif, puis il se leva. Je dois passer un appel.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Le meurtrier avait été arrêté par...les services secrets, ce n'est pas normal que ça recommence. Je dois vérifier certaines choses.

-Ou alors c'est un copicat.

-C'est peut-être ses adeptes. Je vais vérifier et je t'en dirais, peut-être, plus ensuite.

-Des adeptes ? Comme une secte ?

L'homme du gouvernement tapa sur le téléphone le numéro _62443_ et une voix lui répondit.

-Je voudrais parler à Madame Amélia Bones, dit-il urgemment.

Après une longue conversation à demi-mot, pour ne pas révéler le Secret de la Magie à son petit-ami, Mycroft raccrocha exaspérer.

-Comment s'appelle le garçon ? Celui chez la dame ?

-Harry Potter.

-Les adeptes du fou furieux veulent tuer le gamin. Où est-il actuellement ?

-Nous l'avons remis dans sa famille.

-Il faut le récupérer, ils sont tous en danger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mycroft ? C'est qui ce meurtrier ? Et il a des adeptes ? C'est une sorte de secte ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit, c'est des infos secrètes. Mais dès que je pourrais, tu seras au courant de tout le nécessaire. En attendant, je dois retrouver ce garçon et sa famille.

Il sortit de leur maison, suivit de l'inspecteur où une voiture les attendait déjà. En vue de l'heure plus que tardive, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la maison de la famille de cet Harry Potter. Mais les lumières étaient déjà éteintes chez la famille.

-Mycroft, tu ne penses pas que ça peut attendre demain ? Tout le monde dort.

-C'est souvent la nuit qu'ils attaquent, justement pour l'effet de surprise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai du renfort.

Et en effet, apparurent plusieurs personnes dans des espèces de capes.

-Greg, voici les Aurors, un groupe de...la police spéciale, présenta le brun. Ils vont nous aider à évacuer et protéger la famille d'Harry Potter. Messieurs, vous pouvez faire vos…trucs.

En quelques instants, la porte de la petite maison était ouverte et le groupe entra. Ils se glissèrent à travers la maison et allèrent chercher la famille. Ils les réveillèrent, mais, expliquant la situation, Gregory et Mycroft réussirent à les convaincre de les suivre. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon qu'ils recherchaient. Ils fouillèrent la maison, mais rien. Quand soudain, des halètements et des petits cris d'enfants se firent entendre. Tout le monde chercha l'origine de ces bruits. C'est Gregory qui, revenant dans l'entrée, découvrit le petit placard sous l'escalier. Il l'ouvrit, la défonçant un peu, car fermée, et découvrit cette horreur. Le petit qu'ils cherchaient était tous replié sur lui-même, dans un petit panier avec une couverture miteuse et sale, entouré d'araignées. Gregory était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. Il appela Mycroft, qui arriva aussitôt, suivi de tous les autres. La famille du garçon tenta de se défendre, arguant que c'était une cachette du garçon quand il avait peur ou quelque chose du genre, mais l'Inspecteur pouvait voir que ce n'était pas vrai. L'aîné des Holmes déduit également plusieurs choses qui le pousseraient - presque - à les envoyer en prison pour toute leur vie. Mais la situation actuelle était déjà assez pressante. Il ne s'empêcha pas de leur lancer un regard noir.

Ils quittèrent la maison, puis la rue, quand un groupe de personnes encapuchonnées arriva devant la maison de la famille.

L'évacuation s'était fait sans trop grande peine et tout le monde était en vie et à Londres. Au vue de la situation, les Dursley se firent escorter jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ils avouèrent qu'on leur avait laissé l'enfant un soir de Novembre, mais qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Harry fut donc enlevé de leur garde et confié aux autorité Magique. Gregory, quand à lui, ne comprenait toujours pas la situation et du avoir de grande explication de la part de son compagnon. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à la croire, mais les preuves étaient devant lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mycroft, quant à lui, ne supportait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait compris de la situation : le monde magique avait laissé un jeune orphelin sans surveillance dans une famille horrible. Il prit alors une décision, qui ne semblait peut-être pas rationnel, mais qui lui semblait juste. Il décida d'adopter Harry Potter. Les démarches ne furent pas aussi longues qu'il l'aurait cru, mais avec son influence il n'en aurait pu être autrement. Et quelques mois plus tard, pour ses 3 ans, Harry devint un membre de la famille Holmes-Lestrade.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? Tu as aimé Zeno ?

(Vous avez compris pourquoi HHL ? XD je ne savais pas quoi mettre, je ne suis pas douée avec les titres ...)


End file.
